


NK - Sweet and Spicy

by OfStarsAndDreams



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boys in Chains, Chains, Collar, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Discipline, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Gags, Love, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sadism, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfStarsAndDreams/pseuds/OfStarsAndDreams
Summary: Pain play and discipline between an openly loving couple. This is a very old work of mine, but I think it still has merits so I'm uploading it for you all to enjoy. More detailed tags/contents in text.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	NK - Sweet and Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of erotic fiction and is in no way meant to represent real people or events. It is completely written and owned by me, OfStarsAndDreams. My short stories are generally written as PAID COMMISSIONS and do not necessarily reflect my personal interests, fetishes, or personal history.
> 
> Contents: F/m, Mistress/pet. Loving BDSM. Sadism/Masochism. Pain play (F to m). Blood (mild). Blindfold/gag/collar/chains (on m). Anal play (female on male). Oral (male on female). PiV/vaginal sex. Creampie. Consensual.

She stood before him, standing tall and elegant, shifting her weight between her feet, wrapped to her thighs in laces and leather, heeled and dangerous. A black leather corset balanced the boots, laced up the front but stopping before covering her breasts, which showed amply in their pale soft glory. A pair of skimpy black lace panties contrasted the leather nicely, covering the soft curve of her pussy, her skin peeking through the holes in the floral pattern. Roses and thorns.

“What are you?” Her voice was cold and a tinge threatening.

“I am your pet, my mistress, nothing more” came the reply, a little pushed and wavering, the voice cracking slightly.

“Have you been a good pet?” She asked. Her words were addressed to the man nearly prostrate before her. His head was nearly pushed to the ground, his back arched as he bent forward. His wrists were cuffed, the attached rings hooked to chains that held him firmly to the ground. His ankles were similarly bound, slightly parted in a rather humiliating posture. His collar, sleek and well fitting, was not chained, however, and his head was lowered in a chosen submission. His face was straight and the curve of his body was firm, not afraid, willingly giving himself to his mistress's wishes.

“No,” he grimaced slightly, in obvious displeasure, “I have not”

The reaction was quick and without remorse. The sting was fire across his back as the switch dug into his back. He twitched and bit his lip, but said nothing.

“What did you say?” Her voice was acid, and desperately he ran through the words in his head, desperately seeking the flaw.

“I have been a bad pet, my mistress.” His head sank lower. “A very bad pet.”

She moved in closer, so he could feel the leather against his bare skin. He couldn't resist leaning into her and nuzzling his face into the side of her leg. He whispered softly, “Forgive me, mistress...”

It took a moment for him to realize what had happened when the pain struck him. She had kicked the side of his face, leaving a stark redness across his cheek. He could taste blood on his tongue. However, to his dismay, he realized that the taste only gave him an odd pleasure. She did not stop there however, and brought her foot up over him, pushing him down to the ground with the heel of her boot. He could feel it grinding into the back of his neck, between the collar and the nape of his neck. He gasped and shuddered. Being pushed down, chained as he was, put him in an uncomfortable and unnatural position. His body ached but he dared not say a word. 

“Don't kiss up to me,” she said, nearly hissing the words, “you are a bad pet and need to be punished”

“Yes mistress,” he whimpered softly, strained, yet always resolute in his position, his servitude to her.

She raised the switch again, bringing it down sharply across his back. He yelped, but bit his tongue, trying hard not to make any more noise that might displease his mistress. Again she struck him, and he arched his back, closing his eyes, feeling the wash of pain and pleasure run through him. He could feel himself growing harder, and he was glad the position of his body hid this from her eyes. Again and again she struck him, leaving trails of red across his back and raising a beautiful array of welts. She stepped back to admire her handiwork as he panted for breath, quivering. Though her foot was no longer forcing him down, he kept his head as low as he possibly could. This pleased her, he could tell by the small sound she made in her throat, and this made him fill with pride, glad to be of good service to her.

She approached him again and roughly grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head up and back. He gasped and bit his lip, the shock of the pain sending small tremors through him. She smiled at his obvious discomfort. She pulled up close to his face, her breath hot on him, trailing over his ear and neck. “Has pet received enough punishment?” She said, her voice as low as a whisper.

He balked for a moment, then closed his eyes and said firmly, “No, your pet has not, Mistress, he was very bad and deserves whatever punishment his mistress sees fit.”

This caused her to grin widely and chuckle softly against his ear. “Good pet,” she cooed.

She left the room, leaving him in his place, returning after a time with a length of chain and black silk scarf. She affixed the chain to his collar, and further latched that to a ring in the floor, placed there for just this purpose. He was even more left to the whims of the woman who owned him. She then took the scarf and tenderly bound it around his eyes, laughing softly as his sight was stripped from him, pulling hard to knot it in the back, briefly causing him to see stars. He heard her moving again, her heels clicking on the floor, but as she left the room he lost track of her movements.

He wasn't how long he waited there in the dark, prostrate and vulnerable. The anticipation, the humiliation, drove him wild, and he longed for the touch of his mistress's skin, even of her switch. Finally she returned, announced by the sound of her footsteps. Again he found himself harshly grabbed by the hair, his head pulled back. His mouth was forced open and he felt cloth shoved into it roughly, the long nails of his mistress scraping the sides of his face as she did her work. A gag was then forced into him, between his teeth, and tied, next to the blindfold, behind his head. He had to force back a cough and fight down the need to gag. He was now even deprived the luxury of screaming, and he worried what this meant. Unable to see, he could only listen to the sounds of her movements and helplessly try to discern her intent, but to no avail.

It came as a surprise when he felt the cold drip of liquid down his backside, and his mistress's plans became more apparent. He felt her running her hands over him, massaging the lube over him, and, with two fingers, into him, sliding them into his bared asshole. He cringed and whimpered, the sound lost against the cloth. He could only sit and wait to be violated, as was his mistress's wishes.

She slowly ran her fingers in and out of him, caressing the inside of him, feeling him, slowly quickening their piece. He felt her other hand caressing his body, running over him, sliding up the length of his manhood. She cooed admirably at her pet's body, remarking on every feature that pleased her, all the time running her hands into him rhythmically. He was so happy to please his mistress.

After he was all but jelly in her hands, writhing at her touch, she felt him withdraw, and the plastic feel of one of his mistress's toys slide over the entrance of him. He shuddered, and felt his fingers clench on the chain that bound him to the floor as the toy was slid into him, further and further, broadening as it went deeper into him. Finally the full of it's length was inside of him, and once again she was possessively running her hands over him, marveling at his stature and the way he held himself together so admirably. The conflict of praise and humiliation waged war in his head, aggravated by the pain that flashed through him as she ran her fingers over the stripes across his back.

He winced as she then decided to press her nails into him, over the already raw flesh of his back. He bit at the cloth, unable to scream out. She continued, scraping harder, down his sides, and over the length of his cock. He arched his head as far back as the chain would allow him. Finally she stopped and he felt her touch depart from him. He desperately wanted her to continue, his body heaving and breathless.

“Pet has been so good in obeying Mistress,” she cooed, and he felt her fingers run over his face, jaw, and neck. He was delirious with her. “In fact,” she continued, “I think he deserves a treat.” She then reached down and unfastened the gag from him, carefully removing the cloth from his mouth. The blindfold, however, stayed in place. The next thing he felt was the sudden sharpness of the chain attached to his collar being pulled, forcing him closer to the ground.

He was surprised, then, to smell the familiar scent of his mistress's pussy. He wanted to reach out and find it, bury himself in it, please his mistress. So when her question rang out he knew his answer at once.

“Does pet want to please his mistress?”

“Yes,” he nearly gasped, “your pet wants to please his mistress.”

He felt her draw close to him, the softness of her flesh, as she adjusted her position, enveloping him with herself, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him down onto her, guiding him to her wetness. He didn't hesitate, lapping at her, tasting her, loving every moment of it. He slid his tongue up the length of her slit, darting it over her most sensitive spots, delighting as they sent her into waves of quivering shudders. He sent his tongue in lingering spirals over her clit, then ran it down to her waiting hole, sliding it into her as deeply as he could manage. She arched into him, and he wanted to send her further and further into throes of pleasure.

“Please, Mistress,” he pleaded, “allow me one hand to better satisfy you.”

He felt her lean up, using one hand to undo the clasps binding his right hand to the floor, providing instantaneous relief. It was still a difficult position to maintain, however, but he was little concerned with his own comfort. He immediately used his freed arm to caress her body, sliding his hand up against her, pushing his fingers inside of his mistress's wet hole, simultaneously lapping at her clit. She cried out in pleasure, pushing against him. He smiled and furthered his efforts, moving in and out of her, finding himself more and more turned on as she grew wetter and wetter, her juices running over his tongue. Finally, unable to contain herself, she let out a loud cry, her body convulsing in shudders that ran through her from head to toe, finally collapsing against him. Carefully he removed himself from her, returning to his submissive stance, bowed before her. Carefully she leaned up, pulling his head into her lap, which he nuzzled softly. She undid the chains binding the rest of his limbs and rolled him onto his back. Still blindfolded, he could only feel her movements against him. So it came as a great rush of pleasure when she thrust his cock into her, driving it in to its hilt, while simultaneously raking his chest with her nails. He cried out in pleasure, arching up into her. She rode him, using him for her pleasure, grinding against him, and he felt himself giving into utter ecstasy. It was simply too much for him.

“Mistress, please, I can't, I'm going to...”

But it was too late, and he felt the explosion of his climax fill him, his body pushing and quivering and he grabbed at her hips, feeling the warmth enter her and trickle down onto him. Horrified, he looked up at her. “Mistress, I...” he gasped.

She looked down at him, displeased. “Obviously,” she said, biting off the word, “Pet needs further disciplining by his mistress.”

“Yes,” he quavered, “your pet does, my mistress.”


End file.
